


Sunsets We Wish to See

by AlaskanRotworm



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Lesbians in Space, they make my heart hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskanRotworm/pseuds/AlaskanRotworm
Summary: After landing on Odessen, a former Imperial Agent turned Commander has too much free time to think about the labels she and Lana Beniko are while recovering from getting stabbed.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Kudos: 20





	Sunsets We Wish to See

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil fic to reaffirm my love for SWTOR while I’m still into Mass Effect.

Teeva felt...stiff in her new bed...new room really. Lana insisted that she need not to bother moving in to the barracks with the rest of the Odessen crew, pushing her in the direction of a new private room, much larger than the one she had on the  _ Phantom  _ all those years ago. It was barely even dark, but since getting stabbed, Lana became a hovering mother bird, barely leaving her side. This was the first time she’d been alone since...well since Lana rescued her on Zakuul. 

It was unsettling really. This new feeling. Usually, or at least, five years ago, she’d want to be alone, unbothered by her crew as she retreated to her own private space. Since Lana came into her life during their hunt for the former emperor, Teeva felt that feeling of wanting to be alone lift. 

She felt a blush rise up on her blue cheeks at the mere thought of her blond Sith friend. 

Were they friends? Teeva flushed further when that kiss five years ago resurfaced in her head. Definitely not friends. Maybe more? Whenever she tried to ask, Lana deflected, surely that was a sign. She got real close to having a confirmation before Koth came in. Teeva clutched the covers on her bed, frowning. 

That’s it. She pushed the covers off her bed, rising, careful not to move to much, the bandages on her abdomen still fresh. She pulled on a small top, pushing her lekku through with trained efficiency. Cloth shorts came nexts. Teeva hesitated at the doorway, wondering if she should put on slippers, before waving away the intrusive thought. Cold hard ground hadn’t stopped her before. 

The hallway outside her room was dimly lit, no people mingling by the walls. The new cantina was recently finished. She could pick up the whirring from the galactic map, knew for a fact it was probably still on. Knew who was there, overworking themselves. 

A blond head of hair was a dead giveaway on the raised platform. 

“Lana Beniko, working the midnight oil?” 

A datapad placed on the table, shuffling came as a Sith wearing more lax clothing came down the stairs. 

Teeva eyed the loosely draped fabric with unhidden want, before raking her gaze back up to meet Lana’s own. The Sith’s yellow eyes remained unfazed at Teeva’s heavy looks, though the former Agent knew she appreciated them. 

“Commander, still not asleep like I asked you to be,” she replied, a hand rising to rest on her hip. 

Teeva took a step closer to Lana, her hand clutching the one on the blond’s hip. 

“Drop the ‘Commander’ act, no one’s around.” 

Lana scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Hardly matters, the point still stands.” 

The Twi’lek gave a soft grin in response, removing Lana’s hand from her hip and holding it, fingers laced. 

“I know you care, but I’m stronger than you think,” Teeva hinted, winking at the Sith. 

Lana moved her hand up to Teeva’s cheek, who leaned into it, letting out a soft sigh. “I care more than I like to admit,” she admitted. 

“Come outside with me, watch the sun go down,” Teeva asked, looking at Lana with hope in her eyes. 

“If I say yes, will you go to bed afterwards, and stay there?” 

“Only if you sleep with me,” Teeva replied, wiggling her eyebrows. Lana removed her hand from the Twi’lek’s cheek, giving her a soft slap on the arm. 

“Tease.” 

Teeva grasped her hand again, pulling her toward the elevator that led to the balcony outside. “Only for you Lana.” 

~ 

They picked a spot lit up by fading orange, not to bright, not to dark, and settled comfortably on the grass, hand in hand. 

“This is...nice,” Lana admitted, turning her head to look at Teeva, a rare smile gracing her face. 

Teeva met the Sith’s with her own, the fading sun looking more beautiful when reflected in Lana’s eyes. She scooted closer, lacing their fingers together once more. Lana sucked in a breath, but turned back to look at the sky. 

“I love you, Lana Beniko.” 

“Really, now...” Lana’s voice croaked, tears beginning to glisten at the corners.

“I’ve never been so sure,” Teeva moved ever closer, cupping Lana’s face with two hands, bringing their foreheads together. Lana gripped Teeva’s hips, mindful of the bandages under her shirt. Tears flowed freely from the Sith’s eyes, an even more rare sight. 

“I...I love you too. And kriff this isn’t the time nor place...but I want to be with you, always,” Lana whispered, staring at Teeva with wet eyes. Teeva brought their lips together, passion flowing from her to Lana as the sun disappeared over the mountains. Even after they broke, they stayed like that for awhile, foreheads pressed together, until the bacta in Teeva’s bandages caught up, and she grew tired. Together they made their way back to the Twi’lek’s room, Teeva refusing to let Lana go, until the Sith conceded and joined her in her bed, limbs locked together as they found a comfortable position. 

Hushed promises fell on sleeping ears as Lana whispered her new girlfriend to sleep, holding her tight as her breathing became even. 

And there she stayed, until the rising sun pulled both of them awake, smiles ghosting their lips as they noticed the other. Work may have called, but both could’ve stayed there forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> They make my heart hurt and I just headcanon any Fem relationship with Lana to be soft as fuck and no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
